Home
by XandallthatjazzX
Summary: Just something I wrote in english


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight , new moon etc..**

**A/N Ok I wrote the majority of this for my controlled English cw its not very long but I edited it a lot to suit twilight because I was bored and stuff I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Darkness swirled around her, screening her fragile form from view. She coughed loudly as the acrid smoke entered her lungs; causing her throat to burn excruciatingly. The floorboards creaked and groaned noisily under the pressure of the flames licking at the wood and her clothes. The air around her was unbearably hot. Streams of salty sweat ran down her, clouding her vision. All she did was run- down and down the stair. Trying to escape the red, hot flames on her back, but with each step the bottom seemed to get further and further away till the stairs seemed endless. Stretching down all the way into the fiery pits of Hades themselves. To think it all began just a year ago with the decision to go live with her father in Forks.

Bella thought fondly of it, it calmed her beating heart. Made her forget, for a small amount of time, a time free from the chains of life. _Bella laid her head gently back as the car swiftly drove down the busy Phoenix street looking up at the lit up skyline, she loved this place, it was heaven…. It was home. Soon she would be starting a new life, leaving her old one behind her._

The memory floated across time filling with bitterness she had been so close all she ever wanted was a chance to give her mum the freedom to be with her love. She hadn't wanted to fall in love, she hadn't expected to. His angelic face filled her vision, he was always there when she was in trouble following her, her own personal ghoul. _"I shouldn't have got my hopes up" _she thought feeling not for the first time immensely sad despite her age._" He always was too good for me"._ She curled her arms around herself holding the pieces of her broken heart together, as a wave of piercing pain filled her. "I promised, I promised" she chanted over and over again.

It all began with her eighteenth birthday party, the party she had never wanted but Alice had insisted they all had. _BANG! _A huge timber fell down in front of her; blocking her only escape. The flames danced slowly closer, encroaching on her space. She held her hand before her shielding her eyes from the inferno surrounding her.

* * *

**Early that same night-**

* * *

Bella lay peacefully in her soft comfy bed filled with hopeful thoughts and dreams for the first time in months. He was with her. All was fine him leaving, had been a dream, a nightmare of the worst kind. Then suddenly his face changed; it became more feminine , longer. His honey eyes turned blood red and his messy bronze hair ruby red locks. The sounds of her hoarse screams awoke her as usual Charlie didn't even bother to come anymore. From the far corner of her room in her rocking chair sat a shadow, she squinted into the darkness. The cool wind blew against her face blowing her long, mahogany hair around her, waking her fully from her slumber.

In front of her was her. Her nightmare. She grinned maliciously at Bella. Somehow bringing to the surface all the fears she thought she had buried with her heart. "Hello Isabella" the red devil said voice filled with so much hate she almost sounded mad.

"What… are you doing here?" Bella asked frantically searching for her saviours. They said they would protect her, where were they, what had she done with them. "Your little friends won't be here anytime soon, don't worry we have all night" Victoria said as if reading her thoughts, which Bella knew all too well could be possible. "Right now they are chasing me all the way to Seattle. Now for you my dear…. I considered torturing you… but this is fairer… a mate for a mate." Her hair was wild and un- kept, her well worn clothes even more ragged then usual. " But we're not together anymore" Bella argued. However Victoria merely shrugged. The devil got closer and closer taking her time, she oozed malice. Bella's heart beat faster and faster ringing in her ears deafeningly.

The huntress held out a match, Bella could just make it out in the darkness and very deliberately lit it throwing it to the floor. Bella's eyes followed it, time seemed to slow to a crawl and she realised with horror the floor was soaked with gasoline. Screaming she jumped out of bed and ran for the door. She reached it just as the match collided with the floor, it set ablaze with intensity that shocker her, Desperate to get out she rand faster and faster the crackling fire motivating her. Her right foot caught on air and she fell forward her arms out in front of her.

It was hopeless she knew that now; perhaps she always had, Bella sat down her tired and weary form down on the now scorching wooden floor. Everything seemed to look like him even the shadows. Her eyes darted around nervously. Her end was near she knew, but inside there was still a spark of hope left, one little voice that said maybe, just maybe her knight in shining armour would come and rescue her from the fire breathing dragon. Just this once, was that too much to ask?

The shadows danced around her taunting her. "Why! Why me! Go away!" she yelled down the unceasing stairs hysterically. She seemed to see herself then sitting slumped on the floor fenced in by the sizzling flames. She could feel her limbs tingling painfully as the inferno gradually engulfed her. Deep inside she felt a tugging pulling her, however she ignored it. Her eyelids were closed covering her haunted, brown eyes, her hair was singed and lifeless and her pallid skin seemed almost white in the red light.

She looked down upon herself with a distant calculating expression as if she were some piece of useless unwanted meat. Laughing bitterly at herself she watched as her body burned. Tears streamed down her face. She caught one and looked at it marvelling at is bright, blue colour. Their faces hovered in the air like a strange gas. They were smiling as always welcoming her. Calling her, she felt the tugging on her become stronger and she could no longer feel the hear of the flames on her now mutilated body. She let go letting the whiteness encompass her. A strange calmness she hadn't felt in what seemed like years, washed over her. She felt all her nightmares and fear leave her in that one instant. It felt like she was flying "Bella! Love!" he called in his delightful, soft velvety tones. A small smile of joy appeared on her ghostly face. She was home.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it, I would love any feed back you can give me, criticism and all. Review pwetty pwease!**

* * *


End file.
